nancydrewgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake
Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake is based on two books, Ghost Dogs of Whispering Oaks and Mystery by Moonlight. Moon Lake is the name of the location of Camp Avondale in the Nancy Drew book Secret of the Old Clock. It is the seventh game in the series of Nancy Drew computer games. The game was released in 2002. This game has only 3 suspects, unlike most other Nancy Drew games. Plot Sally McDonald, a friend of Nancy's father, has fled from her home in terror on the very night Nancy arrives for a visit. Every other night, a pack of ghost dogs with glowing eyes and mournful howls attack her house, which is the former residence of a Prohibition era gangster named Mickey Malone. The dogs, believed to be the ghosts of Malone's loyal Rottweilers, allegedly vanished into the woods on the day of his arrest, and were never seen alive again. In the game, Nancy seeks out the truth of Mickey Malone's colorful history amid rumors of buried gold, and who wants Sally gone from Moon Lake permanently. This game takes place in the fictional town of Moon Lake, Pennsylvania. Characters Nancy Drew - Nancy is an amateur detective who was asked by a friend of her father's to help solve a case in Moon Lake, Pennsylvania. She is the only playable character. Sally McDonald - A friend of Nancy's father and the new owner of a 1920s-era lake house. She is frequently terrorized by the ghosts of Mickey Malone's dogs, and flees to her aunt's home in Philadelphia on the night of Nancy's arrival. She can only be reached by phone, and is a good source of information about Moon Lake's residents and the old Malone place. Red Knott - Red is a misanthropic birdwatcher who is only seen at night. He distrusts tourists of any kind, viewing them as threats to the natural ecosystem of Moon Lake. He initially dislikes Nancy due to her loud, inquisitive manner and the strange accidents that trail her. He is useful for spare parts that are required throughout the game. Emily Griffen - Emily is the friendly owner of Em's Emporium at Moon Lake. She is a talkative source of information, and sells just about anything Nancy might need under the sun in her store. Her antiques are rare, but she may be using suspicious methods to get hold of them. Jeff Akers - Ranger Akers is the only ranger in charge of Moon Lake State Park. He has a strict personality and takes pleasure in ticketing people and enforcing park rules, which has made him unpopular with the residents of Moon Lake. Sally's purchase of the old Malone place ruined his hope of the parks department purchasing the property and increasing the size of the state park. Vivian Burnett Whitmore - Malone's old girlfriend who now lives in Las Vegas. She is an unseen phone character. Eustacia Andropov - A returning character from The Final Scene. She is Harry Houdini's cousin, and only makes a small cameo over the phone when talking to Vivian. Phone Friends Bess Marvin and George Fayne - Nancy's long time best friends who are phone friends in the previous games. They can be called for hints. Frank Hardy and Joe Hardy - Nancy's friends who work for a secret organization called ATAC. They are undercover detectives. Like Bess and George, they can be called for hints. Fatal Errors As with all Nancy Drew games, there are many fatal accidents. However, if the player makes a mistake, they may click on "Second Chance" at the main menu and it will take them back to the place before they made that mistake. *Trying to walk on the rotten floorboards and falling. *Blowing up the speedboat. *Using the speedboat without picking up the life jacket. *Pumping the gas canister too many times. *Not freeing yourself from the tool shed when it is on fire. *Not putting out the fire after you get out. *Trying to explore the passageway under the cemetery when your flashlight runs out of power. *Opening the vault while the water is still in it and drowning. *Letting the culprit hit you on the head with a dog bone. Cast *'Nancy Drew' - Lani Minella *'Emily Griffen' - Katie Klein *'Jeff Akers' - Scott Plusquellec *'Red Knott' - David S. Hogan *'Sally McDonald' - Keri Healey *'Vivian Burnett Whitmore' - Margaret O'Malley *'Bess Marvin' - Alisa Murray *'George Fayne' - Maureen Nelson *'Frank Hardy' - Joshua Silwa *'Joe Hardy' - Rob Jones *'Eustacia Andrapov' - Alena Sanders Category:Games